Homestuck University
by CCtheGeek
Summary: a DaveKat fanfic in progress... I'm slow sorry... short chapters, progressively getting larger... slightly... sorry if i go OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, I'm Sydney and I'm going to write on here**_

Everyone knows exactly who I am, I am Karkat fucking Vantas. I've never moved from my house in New York, yet everyone I meet in Homestuck University in Texas knows who I am even though it was only the first day. As my mind started to drift off to some romcoms I had watched this morning some insufferable prick came up behind me, grabbed my hazelnut hair lightly pulling my head back forcing me to look at their fucking mirror shades, smooth ass skin, light blonde face. "Kitkat?" That fucking nick name, only one person on this planet calls me that… now thinking about it he had said he went to Homestuck University, and he's the only one other than his bro that's enough of a prick to wear shades inside. "Dave? I thought I told you to never fucking call me that stupid ass nickname." Dave and I had been online friends since we were 13 years old, and we've met once before when we were 15 years old. Back then I thought he was buff but now…. DAMN he's has about twice as much muscle now, and I would be lying if I said he wasn't hot as fuck, I would also be lying if I said I haven't had a crush on him since I were about 14 years old? I'd never admit it though. I was too sucked into my thoughts I didn't even realize I was staring… well that was until Dave spoke up saying something about how I could look all I want he's all mine, or some shit like that. It didn't really matter because it managed to get me to blush. "Fuck off S-Strider." Fucking hell I stuttered. "Hmm maybe later, we got class right now." He smirked while letting go of my hair, sitting down next to me, wrapping an arm over my shoulders over my chest, and pulled me against him. "Strider what the fuck are you doing." "Nothing, Vantas." He fucking whispered in my ear, oh and if that wasn't enough HE SOUNDED FUCKING SUDUCTIVE AS FUCK HOLY SHIT… alright Karkat calm down, you can't get a fucking boner in the middle of class on the first day, just roll your eyes and ignore his hot breath on the back of your neck. "Whatever, are you staying in a dorm or are you staying with your brother?" I finally asked after calming myself down. "Dorm, you?" "I'm staying in a dorm as well." After that we found out we were sharing the same dorm. "I was wondering who the hell had that many records when I moved my shit." "And I was wondering what guy had that many romantic books and romcoms." Class started right after he had said that making it so I couldn't yell at him because the professor had already started talking.

~later that day~

Dave and I walked out of the room and we started making our way to our shared dorm. I was really lucky that I got Dave as my roommate instead of someone else, I just hope I don't end up telling him about my crush and make shit awkward, but who knows maybe he likes me back. I mean he has been acting as if he likes me back, but that's just his thing he does that to everyone, hell he even does it to Egbert. I mean he did have a crush on him at one point but he's over that now. Might as well go for it, I mean what's the worst that can come out of it?

"Dave?" "That's my name." "I REALLY like you."

 _ **Short ass chapter, sorry its just a intro.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dave and I walked out of the room and we started making our way to our shared dorm. I was really lucky that I got Dave as my roommate instead of someone else, I just hope I don't end up telling him about my crush and make shit awkward, but who knows maybe he likes me back. I mean he has been acting as if he likes me back, but that's just his thing he does that to everyone, hell he even does it to Egbert. I mean he did have a crush on him at one point but he's over that now. Might as well go for it, I mean what's the worst that can come out of it?**_

" _ **Dave?" "That's my name." "I REALLY like you."**_

As those words left my mouth Dave just laughed slightly, a smirk coming to his face. "Sorry Karkat, but you're just my best bro." I couldn't look at him after he said that; I was too busy coming to plans for how to win him over.

 _I could write a song? I think they did that in a romcom once before and it worked. Maybe I could bake a cake?_

Once we got to our dorm I went on my phone and searched up how to win over a guy…. SHUT UP I KNOW YOU'RE JUDGING ME. After about ten minutes _**(I shit you not I just searched that and found nothing I found useful)**_ and found absolutely nothing, well looks like I'm just going to have to use my romcoms, then we'll space them out until he's swoon.

 _Day 1: see if he feels the same—check and no_

 _Day 2: watch a horror movie as friends_

 _Day 3: began writing the song_

 _Day 4: give him some space_

 _Day 5: start making a video of the song_

 _Day 10: show him the video_


	3. Chapter 3: Day 2

The original song: watch?v=ABz7EXEe3I0

I started looking through all of my movies only to find; I have no horror movies. After finding that out, I found I have nothing to play the movie on. Nice thinking idiot. So at the moment I'm looking for some movies to watch over the weekend, meaning IM GOING TO HAVE TO FUCKING CHANGE ALL OF MY PLANS FOR TODAY. Fun. I guess I could start writing today and give him some space, that would probably be the best idea…

" **I'll take you out tonight**

 **Do whatever you like**

 **Strider Strider Be Mine**

 **Strider Be Mine**

 **Put On A Show Tonight**

 **Say whatever you like**

 **Strider Strider Be Mine**

 **Strider Be Mine**

 **When I'm on a mission, I rebuke my condition**

 **If you're a strong leader, you don't need permission**

 **I, I wish that I that could dance on a single prayer**

 **I, I wish I could be strong without somebody there**

 **I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer**

 **I' I wish I could be strong without you Strider yeah**

 **Na na na na na**

 **Without you Strider yeah**

 **Na na na na na**

 **Without you Strider yeah**

 **Na na na na na**

 **Without you Strider yeah**

 **Na na na na na**

 **Without you Strider yeah**

 **I fell for this He thinks he's such hot shit, with all his hipster tricks, cause he gets all the tricks, can't believe that even**

 **He thinks he's such hot shit, with all his hipster tricks, cause he gets all the tricks, can't believe that even I fell for this**

 **Strider Strider be mine**

 **Be fucking mine**

 **You bloody hypocrite,**

 **stealing my heart for this,**

 **(Can't understand again)**

 **When I'm on a mission, I rebuke my condition**

 **If you're a strong leader, you don't need permission**

 **I, I wish that I that could dance on a single prayer**

 **I, I wish I could be strong without somebody there**

 **I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer**

 **I' I wish I could be strong without you Strider yeah**

 **Na na na na na**

 **Without you Strider yeah**

 **Na na na na na**

 **Without you Strider yeah**

 **Na na na na na**

 **Without you Strider yeah**

 **Na na na na na**

 **Without you Strider yeah**

 **I wish that I could dance on a single prayer,**

 **I wish I could be strong without these hipsters yeah**

 **I wish that I could dance on a single prayer,**

 **I wish I could be strong without you Strider yeah**

 **Na na na na na**

 **Without you Strider yeah**

 **Na na na na na**

 **Without you Strider yeah**

 **Dave Strider beats the shit**

 **Bitches can't handle this**

 **Though Blackroms make me sick**

 **I've fallen for this prick**

 **Dave Strider beats the shit**

 **Bitches can't handle this**

 **Though Blackroms make me sick**

 **I've fallen for this prick."**

I slowly wrote the words I had been quietly mumbling to myself in the tune I would like for the song. Luckily Dave had told me earlier that he was going to some party so he wasn't able to hear me say any of this or that would have been awkward. By the time I had written the song it was about 3 AM on a Friday (so I was safe from falling asleep in the middle of a lecture) and I had gotten a text from Dave saying that he wasn't going to be coming back today, which I had no problem with.  
Since I had already finished doing 2 days' worth of the plan I went ahead and got tickets for the Sunday screening to the most horrifying horror movie I could find. I picked a Sunday to go to the movie because Dave will most likely not be up to going anywhere tomorrow… or today since its 3AM? Whatever. I went on my pester chum to see Gamzee had been pestering me for the last hour without me knowing.

 **\- terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 2:00-**

 **TG: WhAtS tHe MoThEr FuCk Up KaRbRo**

 **TG: KaRbRo?**

 **\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] at 3:00—**

 **CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT GAMZEE**

 **CG: ITS 3 FUCKING AM**

 **CG:WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY FUCKING WANT**

 **TG: KaRbRo!**

 **TG: wHeRe HaVe YoU bEeN**

 **CG: RIGHT HERE I JUST WASN'T ON**

 **CG: WHAT WAS SO FUCKING IMPORTANT THAT YOU'VE BEEN BOTHERING ME FOR**

 **TG: CaN't A bRo TaLk To HiS bRo?**

 **CG: NO**

 **CG: ANY WAYS IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO BE FUCKING DOING**

 **CG: BYE**

 **TG: HoNk**

 **\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] at 3:15-**

As I exited from my pesterchum I laid back on my bed starting to drift off, that was until Dave, came bursting through the door laughing his ass off while stumbling over to his bed. "You know –hic- wehhats wird? You waring cndy carn –hic- on yo had, ywh dose you do dat-hic-." Dave slurred as he fell onto his bed on the other side of the room. "Dave I've already told you why, when my friends and I first met when we were really young we made horns to show we were friends, and none of us have taken them off other than for: any time they're in the way, dates, to shower, to sleep, and when our heads hurt from them," I said in a slightly annoyed, "just go to sleep already, you're going to feel like shit tomorrow."

 _ **Short, I know. But hey it's longer than the rest of the chapters~ but that's just the song lyrics…hehe *sweat drop* I'm actually pretty shocked anyone is actually reading this shit, and liking it on top of that. So I guess I should work harder on these? Probably. Umm… Comment what you think of this I guess? I would love to hear some feedback on this. Have a great day! Bye~**_


	4. Chapter 4: Day 3

I looked over to my left to see Dave making his way towards me only to sit on top of me. "But Karkitty I don't wanna." He spoke slowly bending his back to lower him until his lips were only an inch away from my own. "Dave, whatever you're about to do you're probably going to regret tomorr-. " Before I could finish my sentence he already had his soft yet firm plush lips against mine only to pull back the second I had started to kiss back. Oddly enough his lips tasted nothing of liquor, instead they tasted like apple juice, and… wait I was wrong there's a pinch of liquor. I looked up at his face wanting to see his eyes only to be met with my own reflection in his shades, I was blushing, and as was Strider. "What the fuck was that for, Strider." "Irony." "HOW THE FUCK WAS THAT IRONIC YOU LITTLE ASS!" I screamed at him only to be greeted with a small smirk to appear on his face. "Awe did I anger little Karkitty?" he pouted his lips slightly, but that was soon replaced with a smirk as he leaned down once again brushing against my lip and kissing my nose, "how cute." The second after the words left his mouth he leaned in yet again. But as if someone had a timer for the "best" time to come in no other than an intoxicated Rose came bursting into the room followed by Kanaya who was trying to get Rose to leave and stop bothering people. My eyes had left Dave for not even a second to find he had flash stepped over to his own bed. "Night Vantas." Dave spoke before curling up in his bed.

 _ **~~Weeee morning time~~**_

Dave as he always would opened the curtains as the sun awoke, and turned on MY lamp next to MY bed because "his is too bright" or some shitty accuse like that, and like always I woke the fuck up and threw my pillow at him. Today was different though; this time I had knocked his apple juice out of his hand _ **\- at this moment Karkat knew he fucked up-**_ he slowly turned his head to face me, glaring at me, taking his shades off and walking towards me, and as a reflex I started getting out of bed and fucking sprinting to the door, but I was trapped by the fast Dave Strider. I didn't know what I was expecting but he just grabbed my waist and flung me to my bed, then he left. Not a word. Not a single word.

After about an hour he had come back with a new thing of apple juice and his mouth completely shut. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of him pouring his apple juice into a cup, light breathing, and the small sips he took. Every time I got up he would glare or grunt in disapproval, this had only lasted for about five minutes before I started saying something about needing to leave. Anything that left my mouth I wasn't paying attention to. Hell I didn't even know what I was saying before he finally let me leave; the thing is he said I could leave, but he pulled me away from the door as I finally got in reach of the door knob. He held me there for about 30 seconds before he released me to go where ever I pleased.

 _ **Dave's POV**_

Alright, so, what the fuck did I do that for? All I know is I wanted to have him close to me. I mean it's not like I like him or some shit like that. He isn't my type, but is that was true why do I act the way I do when I'm around him? Know what, I'm done thinking about this.

 _ **So…. That was short. But next chapter should be longer than this one, hopefully, maybe. If you like this please just show it to someone else, I got so happy when I found out that this had gotten 29 views, and I saw one comment and I got REALLY happy…. I know I'm a dork… does anyone even read this? Has anyone even read up to this point? Probably not. Anyways if you do read this, thank you! Have a great day~**_


End file.
